Freedom Isn't Free
by The Fault in Our Divergent
Summary: "Do you know what it's like to have an internal voice that tells you what the right thing to do is all the time, and you do it, and it works, and you're good at what you do, and then one day it just shuts off and in that moment there is no voice, and you have to listen to yourself, and in an instant - in a millisecond - you screw up so badly it effects your whole life?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**A/N: Hello again!**

**I was watching Batman at a friend's ****house and was like, ****_man, that's a good Fanfiction idea._**** So I started this two nights later, just to see if it works out. Oh, this chapter may be short. I'm having a HUGE writers block with everything.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent© or any of the characters in this story. All rights to the genius who goes by the name of Veronica Roth.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cameras flash before my eyes, blinding my temporarily with staccato flares as I enter the large, marble, extravagant mansion that I was just arriving at for a masquerade that I was kindly invited to by the hostess, Shauna McQuillen. It's normal for me to go to these kinds of things without a mask, for I am a billionaire. Everyone knows who I am. As I enter the elegantly decorated crystalline ball room, where the party was being held, I was approached by many young men who were practically dying to get to dance with the famous _Tris Prior _, successful architect and fashion designer. Normally, I wouldn't have the heart to turn these many men now, but after years of being bombarded with questions by the men who I danced with, I realized that the only way to get them off my back is to ignore them, acting as if I were above them - as I am. My parents wouldn't be proud of me. They were always selfless and tried to teach me to do the same, but I was a lost cause, I'm just naturally selfish. I saunter over to the buffet, so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the person in front of me, who I'm about to slam into.

"Watch it, dick head!" I grumble while getting off the floor.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, was I in your way?" He spits back at me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The man offers a hand to help me up anyways, knowing its the respectful thing to do in a situation like this. I look up at him once I stand up again, noticing the beautiful mask that he wears, in the shape of a bird flying down, its golden beak extending over his hooked nose. It's an odd colour though, starting off a light gray and slowly darkening into a black, the gold on the beak being the only colorful thing on the mask. I reach up to trace the wing of the bird, brushing my fingers along the side of his face as I do so.

"It's a beautiful mask you've got there, but I'd love to see whats underneath." I whisper, lost in the trance-like colour of his midnight blue eyes. They are even more unique than the mask, a dreaming, sleeping, waiting color. He scoffs in response.

"Don't be an idiot, Tris."

"Well, I can't help myself. You're a handsome man, you know." I respond.

"Go have fun. Just don't kill yourself." He warns. I look away from his face, at the crowd of people behind us.

"Would you like to -" I start, but stopping as I realize this strange man is gone. He disappeared silently, as if he were never there. He left no sign to indicate that he had even _existed_. I sigh, turning to leave, but not before thanking the hostess.

"Oh, I seem to have lost my key." I say to the man who is standing outside the door, looking trough the silver purse that I wore to accompany the forest green ball gown that I dressed in for the event.

"Ah, but your husband said he was taking your car home." The man says with a thick French accent.

"Oh. I must have forgotten he was leaving early." I lie easily. My _husband_? I barely knew the guy! I call for Christina and wait, the strange man who stole my car and keys consuming my thoughts the entire time.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER_**:

_"What I'm saying is that the richest things, the best things, aren't supposed to come easily. Sometimes the things that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello.**

**As I mentioned in the previous chapter, I am having a writer's block with my other story, so if you guys could give me some ideas for that fic, please do. **

**Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent©**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Wait, so he left while you weren't looking _and _ stole your keys?" Christina asks, appalled by Mystery Man's behavior.

"Yup. Then he lied to the dude out front, saying he was my husband." I tell her, picking at the sandwich I had made.

"Well, this dude's obviously a thief or something. I mean, he could've stolen from _anyone _ in that room, and you were the one who bumped into him. And you were probably the richest person there. So he probably took your keys then. Didn't intend to stay. Intended to steal some cash." Chris ponders.

"I guess that could make sense. He wasn't very nice either. Had a super cool mask though." I say, reflecting on today's events.

"Yeah? Maybe he came to apologize for stealing your car." She says, gesturing out the window and to my automobile which is just pulling into our driveway.

"Oh. Could be, but he isn't heading towards the door." I tell her, watching as he walks around our house. If _he_ even is the one to return the car. He may have given it to someone else to drive it back. I look out the back windows, searching for any sign of life.

Any sign of _him_.

But I see nothing. No indication he even exists.

"How does he do it?" Christina looks at me.

"I was just wondering the same thing."

I look at her brown eyes, which are clouded with confusion and awe.

"You should go up to bed. You've had a long night." She suggests, taking my sandwich and putting it on her own china platter.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." I say, saluting. She laughs at this gesture, but salutes back.

* * *

As soon as I enter my room, I see a lean figure standing at the window. He's wearing all black, and I can see the tips of the birds wings that are on his mask.

"Hello, Beatrice." His voice is just as I remember it, deep and unwelcoming.

"Hello, Sir." I can see him cringe at the word 'sir' and immediately regret using it. I step closer to him, and I'm now eye level with his shoulder blades. He turns to face me, and I get lost in his blue eyes, and the way that they almost seem black in this lighting.

"Well, if you don't like that term, why don't you give me a name to work with?" I whisper, running a hand across his muscular chest.

"I'm nobody." He replies, meeting my gaze evenly.

"Everybody has a name." I challenge, my hands exploring more of his torso.

"It's... Four. If you must." He seems uncomfortable with our closeness.

"Well then, Four. What did you come here for?" My hands are resting on his waist by now.

It feels _right_.

Like we are one.

And I love it.

"To return your car." He whispers, his face less than six inches away from mine.

"Now, we both know that's not true." I chide him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Four gently places his arms on my waist and sparks fly across my skin from his touch.

"Oh, but it is, Miss Prior." He says quietly. His voice is much gentler than it was at the masquerade.

"Then why are you standing so close to me?" I ask him carefully. He just looks at me, and I notice a lighter blue patch in his left iris.

"I didn't approach _you_, now, did I?" His tone is accusatory, yet kind at the same time. What is it with this guy?

Why am I so drawn to him?

"But you don't seem to mind the closeness anymore." My lips are centimeters away from his.

"I've gotten used to it." His voice in nearly in audible, but I can feel his breath on my mouth.

I should not love this situation.

But I do.

And it's wonderful.

"Well, then you shouldn't care if I do this." I mumble and press my lips to his. He stiffens under my touch, but I don't pull away.

I kiss him harder.

He adapts to the feeling of my mouth pressed to his and deepens this kiss, gently sucking on my top lip. I push him down on-to the bed, pulling back for air before smashing my mouth on-to his again.

This time, he's prepared.

* * *

By the time I wake up, it's noon and I'm in bed alone.

_Alone_.

He left me there, leaving behind no sign of his existence except for his mask and a small notebook. I twirl the eagle mask in my hands for a bit before flipping through Four's notebook. It's full of drawings of animals and flames, all in charcoal. I smile as I see the last picture.

He drew the three birds I had tattooed along my collar-bone.

And he left a note. It read:

_Tris,_

_I decided to leave before you awoke to protect you from more danger than I've already gotten you into. _

_Trust no one. _

_Don't tell anyone my 'name' or that I was here last night. _

_I know your friend saw me approach, but for all she knows we did not encounter. _

_It would be my pleasure to be of your acquaintance again, especially in the same way as this previous night. _

_Enjoy the book, but show this letter to no one. _

_You are a great woman, I enjoyed having your presence beside me while I slept. _

_It was easier for me to find sleep. _

_What I'm saying is that the richest things, the best things, don't come easily. Sometimes the things that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't._

_Have a fantastic life. _

_Love,_

_Four_

_He said love_. A small part in my brain tells me, trying to find some sort of hope that I'll ever see him again.

And that tiny voice was right.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEAK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER_**_**:**_

_"'You said love at the end of your note.' I tell him, hoping he doesn't see me as a lost cause. _

_'Yes. I did. But we can't go through this, Tris. I don't want to hurt you more than I already have.' His eyes are pained and I blink back tears. How could he do this to me?_

_How could I fall for him?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**A/N: Oi!**

**Did you people not get the memo?**

**Review my ****_other_**** stories, ****_and_**** this one (PLEASE)!**

**Also, I was wondering if I should start working on a Hunger Games - Divergent crossover. I have the plan :·3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent©**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I sigh as I read through Four's note at the end of his book again, sitting on my sofa. I have the house to myself today.

Alone.

I hear a soft cracking sound coming from upstairs. It must be a bird. I listen for more sounds, like tweeting.

Nothing.

Just silence.

Confused, I look back to the notebook and begin flipping through the pages of Four's beautifully drawn animals. That's when I hear it.

Beeping.

From our safe room.

It sounds like somebody knows our code and is taking something of mine, for the sound isn't an alarm. _It can't possibly be him._

_He hasn't visited in a month_! Still, I can't help but cling on-to the tiny shred of hope that says it is him. That Four came back. I listen for the tell-tale beeping again.

Silence.

_It must be him_.

Nobody can do that.

Four's come back!

Giddy with joy, I leap up from my seat and bound up the stairs, anxious to see this man who I fell in love with after one night. I open the door to the safe room, fighting the smile off my face when I see his dark-clothed figure.

"Four?" He turns, fixating his brilliant blue eyes on me.

"Tris. Hello again." He responds. I forgot how magical his voice is.

"You came back. Why?" I ask him, scared of what his answer might be.

"2 things. The most important one, to tell you to stop. We can never be a thing. Accept it, Beatrice." He says, his eyes soft. I think of an excuse to get him to stay.

"You said love at the end of your note." I say, hoping he doesn't see us as a lost cause.

"Yes, I did. But we can't go through this, Tris. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already have." His eyes are pained and I blink back tears. _How could he do this to me?_

_How could I fall for him?_

I'm crying now, and he comes up to me, enveloping me in his arms.

The man who hurt me is now trying to help me get over the pain.

I sniff and look up at Four, his face hidden by an identical mask has we wore on our night. The day we met.

"Why? Who _are_ you?" I ask, the tears starting to surface again.

"I'm a thief. I steal things. I don't want to do this to you." Through his response, I can tell he's hurt by this conversation as well.

"You already have." I'm mad now, pushing him away from me. As soon as he arms aren't around me, I burst into more tears. Four, being the guy that he is, comes back towards me and hugs me again, rubbing my back soothingly.

"You don't have to leave." I'm hopeful that he'll stay with me.

"I do. I don't want to put you in danger." His voice is gentle, so I know he's being sincere.

"But, you already have. I already love you!" I cry out. _Why can't he get the memo?_

"And I you. This hurts me too, Tris!" His voice is menacingly quiet.

"Whatever." I turn to leave, but when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest, I loose it.

"Just one more day? Christina's not coming back until Friday." I whisper.

"Only until Friday." That's 3 days. Of him.

Of _us_.

* * *

**_SNEAK PEEK AT THE NEXT CHAPTER:_**

"_'Why don't you ever take off your mask around me?'_

_'It could be dangerous.' His response is wary, not entirely true._

_'So you can't make one exception?' I say while tracing my fingers along his bare chest._"


End file.
